


You're Fucking Adorable

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A Valentine's Gift from Me to You, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din is tall and you're short.Just some good fluff.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	You're Fucking Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I love you all very, very much!

The Mandalorian loved to tease her. Y/N knew that from the start of their relationship. It wasn’t apparent at first, but when it first started to seep to the surface, Y/N found it both endearing and annoying. 

Annoying when he would tickle her until tears where streaming down her cheeks. When he would practically fall on top of her in their bunk with a huff, knowing very well that she was asleep or near so. Or when he would eat the last of her snacks.

But it was especially annoying when their heights came into play. Din Djarin, 5’11 of muscle – some dad bod that Y/N had no problems expressing with equal love and lust for – and beskar armor, whereas Y/N Y/L/N was considerably and noticeably short. 

It was frustrating when Din first brought this to light (in nothing but loving, teasing matter of course), but that frustration quickly escalated when she noticed most of the items she wanted or needed anymore were on high shelves. It was like the whole entire galaxy was calling her out on her shortness. 

At first Y/N simply ignored it. Din would find her struggling on the tips of her toes to reach for what she wanted, and he would chuckle behind his helmet and press up against her, easily grabbing the item and handing it to her with a smirk; not that she’d see it at the moment. He’d laugh at her sour expression as she grumbled a thanks to him, and he would really laugh when the Child would giggle at her, as if he understood the situation and took joy in the fun of it. Y/N would stick a tongue at both of them but offer nothing but smiles and jokes after. 

That’s one of the things Din loved about your relationship: the light teasing, the joking, just pure love and laughter. It made him appreciate the little things he had left in his life. Y/N and the Child were the only ones who were able to break through to him like this. There were the others, such as Omera, Kuill, and Cara. But, as selfish as it sounded, he only showed the love of his life and his foundling his true self; not the ruthless Mandalorian bounty hunter, but Din Djarin.

Y/N sighed as looked up at the small box of delicacies she desperately craved. It had taken her so long to find them. Credits were scarce in the galaxy nowadays, and they needed every cent of what they were able to scrounge up. Din had caught her eyeing it up the day they stopped by a market. He sighed at the way her eyes lingered on them as they passed by them, a small pout forming on her beautiful face. He bought them when she wasn’t looking and surprised her with them once they were back on the Razor Crest. He will never forget the grin the graced her lips and the gleeful squeal she let out as she jumped on him, arms and legs wrapped around him in a tight hug. 

Y/N was about to risk her neck and climb up to get them before she heard the familiar thumps of his boots walking towards her. 

“Can you help me?” Y/N couldn’t hide the whine in her plea. 

Din smiled softly before walking over, barely reaching up to grab the box and handing it to her. Y/N smiled at him in thanks and chewed her lips. She only did that when she wanted to talk about something. 

“What is it?” Din asked softly. 

When Y/N first heard his voice unmodulated by the decoder, she was taken away by the sheer softness and gruffness of it. It was a combination Y/N never wanted to forget, forged deep into her memories for her to play over again and again. Din had assured her that he was taking his helmet off because she was it for him. He wasn’t breaking the very creed he was sworn into at such a tender age because he felt like he had to. He wanted to because he loved her with every fiber of his being, and he wanted her to see everything of him. Wanted the experiences of being able to touch her without the gloves that felt like his second skin, wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he pleased and see her in all her natural beauty through his eyes and his eyes only. 

“I know that you’re just having fun with me,” Y/N started. “And I know you’re not trying to be mean or anything, but there’s gotta be a reason for this?”

Din knew exactly what she was talking about. He wrapped his arms around her hips, bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snacks still in hand and give him a gentle peck on the lips. She giggled when he chased her lips for more, giving in for one more.

“I like it,” Din finally answered. “I like what we have. Watching you pout and struggle.”

He giggled when Y/N gave him a playful swat on his shoulder.

“And I – I know this may sound stupid, but… but I like it when you need me. Makes me feel like I’m wanted. That you’re still here, with me and the kid. Makes me feel better.”

Y/N listened patiently as he told her this, drinking in every word. She then gave a gentle smile, and he didn’t need words to know what that smile meant. 

You’re a complete dork

She laughed at his expression, not being able to hold it in any longer. Din laughed with her, and Y/N took in the pure happiness etched on his face. She would face a million deaths to see it again and again. 

“Yeah, laugh it up.”

“Oh baby,” Y/N cooed, pinching his cheek. “It’s okay. I don’t mind it.” 

A cheeky smile colored her lips; Din wanted to kiss it off. “Maaaaybe though,” she drawled. “It is a little stupid.”

Din gave her a playful smack on the ass, making her jump and squeal in his arms. He chuckled and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You’re fucking adorable,” Y/N whispered teasingly into his open lips. 

Din hummed. “So are you.”


End file.
